Son regard flocon
by in0sa
Summary: L'obscurité enveloppa l'auberge où se reposaient trois ninjas revenant de mission. Un mystérieux jeune homme, ne trouvant pas sommeil, tomba par hasard sur la femme qui faisait battre son coeur depuis toujours... *désolée pour ce résumé limite baclé*


Et lorsque j'ai aperçu ta silhouette frêle, debout, au milieu des cercles que dessinaient les rayons de lune, je me suis figé.

Ton regard flocon luisait dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Quelques mèches souples et gracieuses semblaient couler sur ton regard, comme de fines et pures cascades. Simplement, tu étais tout simplement _belle_.

Une main délicate soutenant ton épaule, tu fixais le sol, la respiration troublée. Je n'osai même pas m'approcher de toi.

Car, au moindre geste de ma part, tu te briserai.

Caché dans l'embrasure de la porte, je continuais de t'observer longuement, comme pour garder en moi chaque parcelle de ton visage, de ton corps.

- Je...

Cette syllable s'échappa de tes lèvres en grelottant. Le seul fait d'entendre ta voix cristalline me trouble. J'aurais tant voulu te toucher, te murmurer mes pensées, respirer ton odeur, un doux voile sucré.

- Hinata.

Je prononçai ton prénom calmement. Ton visage se leva à nouveau vers moi, mais tes yeux étaient rivés sur le parquet glacial. Je te suppliais au fond de moi de ne pas me rejeter. Pas maintenant. Alors que je trouve enfin le courage de m'ouvrir à toi.

Une nuisette légère épousait tes magnifiques courbes. Je pouvais deviner, à travers le noir, le feu qui embrasait tes joues. Ton gêne était également le mien. Ne me demande pas ce que je faisais ici. Moi même, je l'ignore.

- Hinata. Regarde-moi.

Doucement, tes pupilles quittèrent le sol et parcoururent mon visage. Mais il y avait toujours ce bouclier qui nous barrait la route. Toujours cette distance incalculable qui nous éloignait.

Pardonne-moi, mes pas me guidaient seuls. J'avançais. Tu reculais, tremblotante. De peur ? Ou bien par pudeur. Cela m'étais complètement égal. Les sentiments ont dominé la raison.

Tes omoplates se collèrent soudainement au mur, près de la vitre bleutée. Tu n'avais plus d'issue de secours. Alors je posai une main à côté de ton visage, tandis que l'autre se balladait le long de tes cheveux.

- P... pourquoi...

Je m'approchai dangeureusement de toi. Ton souffle chaleureux traversait ma nuque pour se loger au creux de mon dos. De simples millimètres nous séparaient.

- Arrête... Kiba !

_Tu avais crié..._

_... comme si je t'avais fait du mal._

Mon corps se figea.

Mon coeur manqua un battement.

Puis le temps a cessé de s'écouler.

Qu'est-ce qui ma pris, bon sang.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais.

De quel droit je...

- Pardon.

Des larmes brûlantes ruisselaient sur mes joues. Et éclatèrent sur le sol. A cet instant, je m'étais rendu compte...

..._ que j'avais réellement perdu la raison_.

Hinata, si tu savais combien je souffre depuis que tu m'as arraché le coeur. Si seulement tu pouvais ressentir mes peines.

Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre...

- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, sussurai-je à son oreille entre deux sanglots.

- Kiba...

- Je ne voulais pas...

- Ki-

- Je ne voulais pas ! hurlai-je.

Tu sursautas. J'avais tellement honte, je m'étais conduit comme un idiot. Un homme ordinaire n'a pas le droit de te toucher, frôler tes lèvres, n'est-ce pas ? Mais moi, je suis comme tout le monde. Je ne te mérite pas, _trésor_.

Sans toi, Hinata. Sans toi, j'ai l'impression de ne pas voir le bout du chemin. Sans toi, je n'ai pas accès à la lumière.

Sans toi, je ne suis rien.

Et puis, j'ai fermé les yeux. A quoi ça rimerait de regarder le paradis filer de ses mains.

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

- P-pardon ? demandai-je, étonné.

Alors, sans avoir eu le temps de dire, ni de penser quoi que ce soit, tes lèvres douces et humides se posèrent sur les miennes. Un mélange de saveurs qui m'étaient à présent inconnues, des parfums ennivrants, mille frissons. Tes ongles se plantèrent dans ma nuque, laissant échapper un soupir de ma bouche. Et moi, ton visage entre les mains, je continuais de t'embrasser avec fougue, car j'avais l'impression que ma vie en dépendait. Car ma vie dépend de toi.

Ta langue vint rencontrer la mienne pour entamer une longue et belle valse, et mes doigts glissaient le long de ta colonne vertébrale. Tu étais si parfaite. Jamais une femme ne pourrait être aussi belle que toi. Jamais.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, je me sentais revivre peu à peu.

C'est avec regret que nos bouches se quittèrent. La respiration saccadée, tu m'observais, je t'_admirais_.

- Je t'aime, Hinata.

Les premiers rayons de soleil naquirent au loin, derrière une colline. De la poussière d'or semblait se répandre autour de nous.

Et tu posas ta tête contre mon torse agîté par les battements de mon coeur. Nos doigts se lièrent pour ne jamais se séparer.


End file.
